


Why are we doing this?

by Natalia_lives



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, there is a reason for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: "“You know I was thinking about our relationship, and why are we doing it.” Sherlock starts to say with an almost scientific voice. “If you examine closely...”Lestrade waits him to finish."





	Why are we doing this?

Lestrade and Sherlock lay beside each other in Sherlock’s bed. The DI is on his back, one hand under his head as a pillow, the other is playing with the wavy head of Sherlock who uses his chest as a pillow. They just had sex. They both a bit lost in thoughts. Sherlock probably knows how many times they done it before, Lestrade knows, they doing it for a while now.

“You know I was thinking about our relationship, and why are we doing it.” Sherlock starts to say with an almost scientific voice. “If you examine closely...”

Lestrade waits him to finish.

“No Sunshine, we’re doing it, because after twenty years I wanted to relive feeling, sensations, situations and you wanted to try them out, first time in your life. The fact that we have mutual interest in each other and find the other quite simpatico and attractive just made it easier.” His voice is quiet and calm.

Sherlock, who was facing away from him, turns his head. But he can see the DI knows what he’s talking about. He smiles at him. He is right.

Greg smiles back and continues playing with the wavy hair. 

 


End file.
